Dimming circuits are used to control the amount of current and/or voltage supplied to a light source. At times, when the setting of a dimmer switch is low and initial power is being fed to the light source to turn on the light source, the light source will not light until a significant time delay (from a number of seconds to minutes) has passed. In some cases, the light source will not illuminate at all in such a case. As dimmer levels are increased when the initial power is fed to the light source, the issue associated with time delays or the inability for the light source to illuminate are less problematic.